It So Cold
by Zvi AKA JJ
Summary: A look at a AU with Ruby not knowing where she is and anything about her past. The only things she has is her own thoughts and powers of perception. Set in a universe where Ruby has been the leader of RWBY for 2 years and where Ruby is much more mature, and almost a little bit cold and harsh. Rated M for future plans and the fact that this is not going to be a happy story.
1. Gray Walls

**This is a idea I had and I just tried to get it down so I can see if anyone likes the idea. Also, two things, one I know that this is very short but it is more of a teaser then anything, and two I am look for a editor to help me with my writings if anyone is interested let me know. **

'_Why is it so cold? Where am I?' _Ruby was in a cold, dreary and dry room, with gray walls and white floors. With bright lights, but they weren't bright. They light up the room, yes, but they had a lazy glow, and a almost dark glom to them. There was a bed next to her, separated by a curtain that was open so that she could see that someone had been in the bed, because the sheets where still messy. There was also three chairs in the room. One, was by the door, all three chairs where a crimson red color, but this one had a black scarf in it, at least she thought it was a scarf. The second chair had a small bag sitting in it, the bag was white as snow and had a small lace strap so Ruby made the connection that it must be a purse. Finally, her eyes went to the final chair, and the final thing in the room for that matter. Then suddenly Ruby stopped, as you may have noticed Ruby is very aware and great at keeping track of her surroundings, so the fact that there was a girl in the chair that went unnoticed up until this point took Ruby by surprise.

The girl in the chair, though calling this person a girl is incorrect. This woman in yellow had the face of… maybe 17 or 18 year old, but the body of a full grown woman. Though Ruby couldn't really get a true judgment with the girl slouched in the chair like she was, Ruby could tell she was at least 5'10 if not 6 foot tall. She was wearing a brown jacket almost resembling a biker jacket, as well as a yellow tank top that is way to tight, then again it probly doesn't have a choice but to be tight. She is also wearing some, I would say, short shorts, black and almost skin tight if I had to guess. Ruby didn't blame her for her fashion choice, for the simple fact was, this woman was beyond beautiful. She was in amazing shape, with tone legs and blonde hair that resembled the sun itself. If Ruby looked like that she guess she would dress very similar.

Ruby suddenly broke from her train of thought as the door slowly cracked open. Two young girls slowly walked in, to engrossed in their conversation to notice Ruby. One, was at the most 5'6, and wore white everything, and had beautiful blue eyes, and a cut over her left eye. _Note to self, cut over left eye shows a weakness on that side and said weakness can and should be exploited. Wait wait… no why would I think like that I don't even know these people… don't hesitate if you wait they will get the jump on you… no no no, not yet let's just see what they want first._ Ruby then turned her attention to the taller of the two. She had long black hair and black and purple clothes, so that mean the scarf must have been hers, and the purse must be the princesses. _Princesses? Why did I call her that? There is no sign of her being a princesses but I still know that it must be true._ Finally, Ruby decided if was time to speak up and see how it goes. Though she would feel much better she would if she had her weapon, but it not by her bed so they must have taken before she woke up. Well only thing left to do is say "Hello."


	2. A Sister Discovered

"Ruby?" Asked the older of the two girls. _Is that my name "Ruby" that seems like a kinda weird name._ "Hello." _I don't know if I can trust these people, but based on the fact that I am hardwired into this machine at the moment I will have to trust them. At least till I get free. _"Ruby are you alright?" Asked the child in white. _Alright? No I'm not alright I'm in a hospital. _"Yes I'm fine. May I ask where I am." As I finished talking the Blond began to wake up. _Great one more person to deal with. I think I can get this IV out of my arm if they would just give me a moment alone. _"Ruby... RUBY!" Yelled the Blond. _Yeah getting them to leave me alone is going to be much more difficult than I thought. _"Yang calm down we don't want to scare her." So decreed the Princess. _There's that word again. Princess why do I keep thinking of her that way? She is not in formal or royal wear, or at least none that I recognize._ "Alright fine, don't get your skirt in a twist **Princess**." Spoke the blond in yellow. _"She just used that same God Damn word. So rather this girl really is royal or me and this blond are really in tune. And based on the fact that she doesn't look to bright I really hope the former._

"So... how you feeling Rubes?" _Terrible _"Fine, why?" I responded not wanting to cause anymore of a scene. "Well, does your head hurt, I mean do you feel a little... slow?" _What is this Bitch blabbering about. _"Yang don't ask her that!" "Sorry Blake." "Let me do this you dolt." Commanded the teen in white. _Least I am not the only one that thinks that the blond is slow in the head. _"Ruby, whats my name?" _What kinda stupid-ass question is that? _"What kinda question is that. How am supposed to know what your name is?" The young girl is white gives a quick look to the girls around her. _They must know something I don't and I don't like that. Maybe I should fight them, they can't be to tough. No...No. Lets try to find a different way out of this. Okay. First her name, okay, well she must come from at least a rich family based off her clothes. Not royal but defiantly rich. I noticed that next to the black bag on the chair is a sword, it must be her's based of the color and the fact that the girl in yellow already has powder gauntlets on and the girl in black doesn't look like a sword wielder. Okay, so the sword is her's, now there is a logo on the sword, what looks like a S. Very regal and almost old art style to it. And based off her skin tone, she must not leave here in vale. Vale? How did I know we where in Vale? How did I get here? Anyways, Vale is to sunny during the summers to be that pail so she must be from up north. Leaving only one answer to who she is based on here age range and her apparent wealth. _"Wait, your Weiss Schnee." _Really the only option. _

"Ruby, do you know where you are?" Asked the teen in yellow. "A Hospital, somewhere in the city of Vale I would guess." _Not really much of a guess judging that I'm right. _"Yeah that's right. Now do you know who I am?" _I am not even going to try and guess who this chick is. Just to non-descript to really get a name from anything she has, same with the quiet girl in black. _"Well I know your name is Yang but thats about it." _Why is this girl getting so emotional, I only just met her and she is already getting this attached to me. _"Rube's... Ruby. I'm your... I'm your sister. Don't you remember?"_ Sister...? _"Well... Yang... sis... why am I in the hospital." Suddenly the girl in Black I believe they called her Blake jumps in. "Ruby you have been in a coma for 3 days..."

**Hey guys thanks for all the support on the last chapter, and I hope you guys like this one. I understand I write really short chapters but thats just the way I write, and I will try to make that up but writing a very detailed and interesting story. Once again thanks for all the feedback and nice words and I will catch you guys next time. - Zvi**


	3. IV

"A coma?!" _Three days, how have I been out for three days. And how is this bird my sister. We look nothing alike. Okay, I need to get out of here. _"When will I be able to leave?"

"Soon Rube's, but the doctor needs to check you out first. Plus, I don't see why you are in such a hurry, I would think you would like the time off from school." _School? I'm not that young to be still in high school... unless I'm more like this girl then I thought, then again if I was that dumb I don't think I would have figured it out so I guess I'm fine._ "Let me talk to the Doc then... yang..." _Maybe if I can just get out of this damn bed then I can make some progress. _"No problem Rubes! I'll be right back." _God is she always that hyper? "_Is she always that hyper... Blake?"

"Well, yes and no, she is more loud than hyper she is just happy to see you Ruby. In fact I would say you're the more hyper of the two." _Jesus I was more hyper than that. I would've killed me. _"Well you used to be?" _She says that like it's a bad thing._

"Ruby, are you okay. You're acting different. I mean the Doctor said that you may have some slight memory loss but you're just not acting like yourself."_ She seems to being really worried about me for some Princess. _"No I'm fine Weiss, it's just I don't remember much, I think it's a little more than slight memory loss." _Now I almost have the IV out of my arm and then I can bolt. _"Ruby how much do you remember? About us... do you know why we where... are friends?" _Might as well be honest by this point. _"Are we friends? Cause I don't remember you at all, I just got your name from the clothes you are wearing." "Oh... well... excuse me I just need to step outside." _Well she seemed a little broken up about it. I probably should have been nicer... what do you mean nicer, no body wins a fight by being nice... but these people care about me and I just... just nothing, her leaving leaves you with one less person to deal with in this room. Now focus on getting that IV out of your arm and getting the hell out of this hospital. _

"Sorry about Weiss, she is just taking you being hurt pretty hard. Well we all are, but I think she is taking it the worst. I think she feels like she is the one response-able for you getting hurt, but we all know she's not." _Almost got it out just a little bit farther. _"Tell me Ruby, what do you remember of that night?" "I don't know. Just vague details. I know that I got hit and I know that I feel a long way." "Ruby, do you remember where we where?" "No." "Ruby, what did Ozpin tell you, why where we there?!" _Ozpin...? Why does that name... shut up focus on the IV you've almost... Got It. _

**OHHHHHH Mystery how I love you. Anyways thanks reading guys, leave reviews on what you think cause I replay to all your feedback. Also, with the whole Ozpin this I know you might be thinking 'oh I know where this is going booooorrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!' But trust me you don't this is going to end up being the main plot of the story . But I am getting ahead of myself. Anyways, let me know what you think, and I might do a flashback chapter pretty soon so be on the look out for that. Anyways thanks for reading guys and I will catch you next time. -Zvi**


	4. White Stained Walls

OMG Guyz its been a minute sense I wrote at all. Well my deepest regrets to making you guys wait. I am just having alot of trouble finding time to write these things cause I work and go to trade school all damn day and so I have to write at like 3 AM (like right now). Anyways I will try my best to post at least semi consistent. Well to all you guys wondering just how batshit insane Ruby is... well here is your answer. I hope you guys like reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it cause this was a fun chapter to write. Anyways, please leave Reviews so I can get all your feedback, I replay to all reviews, and I am always looking for ways to improve. Well this intro went on a little long so lets get to it. Thanks guys and gals and I hope you like So Cold Chapter 4 - White Stained Walls. 

"Ruby, what are you…" _Sorry to cut you off honey but my foot had to butt in. _Okay Ruby you only have a few minutes to get out of this room before anyone else comes back. First, let's focus on changing clothes. Any old nurse or doctor will try and stop me in a hospital coat but as a visitor dressed in Black and Purple I think I can sneak out. Second, now that I can sneak out I need something to… 'use' if I get stopped. Well, I could take uh, Blake's weapon, but I'm terrible with Numb Chucks more along these things. Guess I will settle for Ms. Schnee's Rapier, I don't really care for Dust weapons but at the very least I can use it even if my Dust skills are a little slow. Plus, if worse comes to worse, it is still a sword. _**And you like swords!**_ No. I'm not going to do anything if I can avoid it. No need to attract anymore attention then what these girls are already giving me. Now, Third, I have to at least be on the fourth floor, and I don't want to go through the door because I don't want the nurse to see me leave, so I'm going to use the Bedding to help me climb out the window.

_**What are you THINKING!**_ What?! _**That's stupid you already dealt with the disguise so if you don't act like an idiot and go jumping out the window you can slip right through the door! **_Right…Right, you're Right, yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me. _**Ruby, we may still be drugged so you are going to really need to focus so we can get out of here. **_WE?! Don't you mean ME.? _**Have you forgotten about me for fast? I know it's been a few years sense you listened to me but I didn't think you had already forgotten about ME. **_Stop! You're not real your just a effect of the drugs. _**Whatever you need to think to get out of here Ruby, okay let's go. **_Fine.

Okay, there are no Nurses in the hallway. Thankfully I was put in one of the lower numbered rooms so were… so I'm close to the Elevator. _**Take the stairs; never know who will be on the Elevator. **_Good Idea. Okay based off this stair well we are on the fifth floor so we should go down to the basement, Right? We could find a car to jump. I… I could find a car to jump!

_**You know it's not good to ask the 'figment of your imagination' questions. **_I get the point, fine I'm going down to the basement. _** So you're just going to pretend I don't exist, pretend that you don't remember me. **_It's not pretending judging that you don't exist and I don't remember you. _**No. It is not that you don't remember me, or that you don't think I exist; you never did either to being with. No, you forgot how to block me out, all those years your mom spent trying to fight back against me and you went and forgot it. **_Shut Up! _**You don't remember any of it. The pain you put her through. **_Stop. _**You don't remember that day. **_ I Said SHUT THE FUCK UP! _**About what you did to her because you let your guard down. **_NO NO NO! I didn't do anything. IT WAS YOUR FAULT. _**Then you used your little trick to block it all out. What YOU did. What YOU let happen. How YOU let Mom and Dad down. **_NO nonononononononononono…

Ruby? Oh my god Ruby….. Get up… Ruby….


	5. Ash

Okay 3 things about this Chapter. 1. Its a flash back. 2. Remember this is a AU so this is the first chapter that will really start to venture off the beaten path. 3. Remember the dads name. Cause that will become important. Also, one last this If you guys have **ANY Questions ask them in a review and I will answer all of them in the next chapter as a Q&A. And I will be doing this every 5-10 chapters. So please leave questions and** Reviews.

9 Years Ago…..

"Ruby? Ruby honey you need to come in." _Ugh He's no fun. _"But Dad, Ash and I were going to go down to the river." "Well then you and 'Ash' can go down to the river after lunch." _I hate that sarcastic voice he does. _"Fine…" "Thank you, now go to the bathroom and clean up, you are not going to eat till all that dirt is off your hands." "Okay." _Parents and their problems with a little dirt._

(Third Person)

"Honey?" Says the Man as he sets down a plate of PB&J's. "Yes, 'dear'." States the women sitting at the dinner table somewhat dismissively as she carefully sets down the Sunday newspaper. (Headlines Reads: White Fang Protests Turn Deadly After SWAT Is Called On Protesters.) "Do you think it's weird that Ruby has an Imaginary Friend?" The Man asks why staring somewhat blankly out the window. "Not really, lots of perfectly normal little girls have imaginary friends." So states somewhat serious and dismissive though the husband was too lost in thought to notice. "But Ruby isn't a 'normal' little girl; she is much too bright and much too old to have an imaginary play thing. Besides she treats it like it's so real." "Oscar, you get too worried about her, see perfectly fine, I'm sure she will… 'Forget' all about her friend she just needs a little bit of time." "Okay. I guess you're right."

(Ruby's Perspective)

"Okay… I got my hands clean, can I eat now?" "Yes Ruby, now you can eat." "Thanks Dad, so what have you guys been talking about?" "Nothing, grown up stuff." "Ah, so you where talking about me again." _They always talk about me. _"No." _That's a lie. _"So what about me 'weren't' you talking about?" _Well mom just gave Dad the she's too smart to lie to look. _"Well we were talking about your imaginary friend Axeee…." "Ash Dad, his name is Ash." "Right, right, we were talking about Ash." "Well what about him." "Well would Ash like to come in and uh 'have lunch'" _Oh my god he is doing this routine. _"Dad Ash can't eat." "Oh well can I 'meet' him." _Seriously? _"Dad. Ash isn't real you can't see he or meet him." "Well then how can you see him?" _Okay now he is just trying to pander. _

**He doesn't understand us Ruby and he never will. **_I know that, you don't think I know that. _"I don't 'see' him Dad, he is all in my head, and he is just a figment of my imagination." **Well I'm a little bit more than that. **_Shut up, I'm not having this argument with you right now, my mom says that I need to stop talking to you or else stuff like this would happen. _**Come I think your mom is being a little unreasonable. I get you to hurt one kid and suddenly you mom wants you to cut off contact. ** _It was two kids, and my mom had a voice just like you so I think she would_ know what to do. **Oh you make it sound like I'm not special. 'I am just heartbroken'.**_Very Funny. _"Ruby, you have barely touched your sandwich." "Sorry Mom, yeah guess I'm just not that hungry. Can I go back outside?" "Sure" "Thanks Dad." **Thank God where out of there… Ruby… are you doing this again. **_My Mom says I can never be a huntress if I keep listening to you… you bring out the worst in me….._

_(Present Time)_

"Ruby… Ruby… Oh my God Ruby you need to wake… you can't do this to me. You can't leave me again." "Weiss. Are you crying?" _Again? What does she feel so bad about. _


End file.
